Episode 33 (5th April 1961)
Plot Elsie plans to make enquiries about No.9 for Linda and Ivan. Mrs Dumbarton cracks the whip at Miami Modes where Elsie is chatted up by dress rep Walter Fletcher. She isn't that taken but nevertheless agrees to go a date with him, choosing a frock from the range to wear with Dot's help. Annie rues ever taking the Rovers on and laments that she and Jack haven't gone out for a night together for twenty-one years. Martha and Minnie are still not talking to Ena and frequent the snug by themselves. Harry causes a scene in the pub when he thinks that Michael Regan is bothering Concepta but is soon put right. He goes home with his tail between his legs. Lucille hits back at Alice's bossiness. She drives her aunt to tears and they resolve to try harder with each other but soon start rowing again. Harry feels caught in the middle. Elsie persuades the agent to sell No.9 to the Cheveskis for £575 and dresses up to the nines for her date. Harry takes Lucille out to the pictures and to try and talk to her about getting on with Alice better, otherwise she might have to go back to the orphanage. Bernard Snape comes home to Sylvia from his commercial traveller work. Doreen is outraged when he slaps her bottom. Ena receives a visit from Emily who brings her sister Norah Seddon along for moral support. She is told that the mission committee is giving her a week to vacate the premises and Emily will take over her place in the meantime. Ena agrees to go, but throws them out and breaks down in tears. Ena shocks Annie when she comes into the Rovers and orders a pint of bitter. She orders Minnie to vacate her seat and demands to know from her and Martha which one of them will put her up now that she's lost her home. A gloriously happy Elsie returns from her date. Dot calls to find out how it went and Elsie exults over the night she's had. Returning home, Dennis stops Arthur Dewhurst being attacked by three men in the ginnel. He helps him into No.11 to be cleaned up and is horrified to find out that he is a policeman. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Doreen - Angela Crow Guest cast *Alice Burgess - Avis Bunnage *Mrs Seddon - Cynthia Michaelis *Mr Snape - John Collin *Sylvia Snape - Patricia Routledge *Dorothy Greenhalgh - Joan Francis *Mrs Dumbarton - Valerie Skardon *Walter Fletcher - Donald Morley *Noreen - Christine Low *Michael Regan - Shay Gorman *Arthur Dewhurst - Robin Wentworth Places *Coronation Street - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Snape's Cafe *Miami Modes - Better Dress Salon Notes *Annie Walker gives her maiden name as Speedwell rather than the later-established Beaumont. *''TV Times: Every front door hides a story. Behind the front doors in Coronation Street are stories of excitement and joy, pathos and humour ''(This generic synopsis did not appear in all regional editions) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,130,000 homes (chart placing unknown). Notable dialogue Norah Seddon: "There's no need to descend to low insults." Ena Sharples: "I don't know anything low enough to insult you with. You're too low to insult!" --- Martha Longhurst: "Ena Sharples' face is so ugly it wouldn't make 'ear-'oles!" Episode 033